Many different interviewing techniques exist today to obtain information from a person. In a typical interview wherein query responses are recorded, such as at a deposition or court hearing, the person is given a query, either written or oral, and the person's response is then recorded in a linear manner. Thus, if multiple responses are given to the query, the responses are recorded one right after each other. In order to elicit the highest quality responses to queries and to make the best use of responses, new interviewing techniques need to be developed. The present invention fulfills such a need.